max steel and big hero 6
by girldreaming
Summary: Honey Lemon's mom is Molly's sister and pays for the whole big hero 6 crew to go to Molly's place for a week. But with Max's work as Max Steel will everyone leave with their secrets intact?
1. meeting up

So I have the flu or something so lame start to my fall break. But I binge watched Max Steel again. It inspired me to make this. Disclaimer: I will never own Max Steel or Big Hero 6. Yes, I made a Neptune Project reference.

Hiro's P.O.V

So Honey Lemon's mom is paying for me, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi to go to Honey Lemon's aunt's house in Copper Canyon! But I don't have time too think about that now because I'm creating a device that will pick up on rare energy signatures and tell me ware it's coming from. And any information on the energy like if it's toxic or harmful.

Time Skip

We just got off the plane and grabbed our bags as we step out into Copper Canyon's hot air, and we see a pretty woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and a teenaged boy about are age with brown hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to radiate power started waving at us as Honey Lemon started to run to them.

"Auntie Molly, Max!" She said looking very happy as she hugged them. As Honey Lemon starts to do the introducing.

"Guys this is Molly and her son Max…Max, Molly this is Wasabi, Gogo, Fred and Hiro."

We wave as we get in the car, but as Molly starts to drive an alarm starts to go off… that sounds just like my rare energy alarm! I look at the small screen too see if there're results. It said 'powerful, possibly unstable and rare energy source coming from… Max!' What that makes no sense that much energy would destroy him in a few hours if not properly monitored. The rating of this power is insane but it looks to have all the properties too be a power source. But that not it, he seems to be creating it! By, the time I had processed this we were already at the Mcgrath's home.

By the time I informed my team non of them could believe it. But then we heard him talking to a robotic voice in the other room.

"Max we have got to go to N-tek to get all the info or else we might just be playing into Dread's hands!" The voice said.

"I agree Steel, let's go turbo, flight!" A Max like voice said as a weird sound and energy flare up latter we looked into Max's room and he was gone.

"Mrs. Mcgrath do you know ware Max is?" Fred asked as Honey Lemon's eye went large but I didn't know what he had said wrong.

"Oh yah he left me a note right here." She says showing it us the note so fast we couldn't read it.

"You know I've been a Ms for a while now. I always told Max when he chased away anybody interested that I'm a one man woman and my man is gone. Oh and please call me Molly. I've got to go to a meeting with N-" She cut her self of and said. "If I'm not here by 9:00 call this number. And if you can't get a hold of that number call this one ok." She said as she ran out.

We look at each other before running over to the table. The note said…

'Dear mom, going to N-tek for mission. You will most likely go on the mission to so see you there. If I don't come home. I love you mom, more then anything in the world and I'll make sure that dad knows you love him to.

"That's so weird it's like Max isn't sure if he will come back." Gogo said "But I for one think we should investigate." She said boldly.

Max's

I was fighting Dread then me and Steel got kidnapped again! But this time it was different no doomsday plots or power evil robots just me locked up with Steel on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing this time?" I ask.

"Well I'm not one to give up my plans. But I guess it wouldn't be too bad to tell you." Dread says looking at me. "I am getting very annoyed with you always ruining my plans. So I am going to separate you and your ultralink partner for 8 hours so you overload with turbo energy and destroy Cooper Canyon!"

I stare mind racing through possible ideas on how to fix this but nothing came to mind.

"Steel how long have we been here?" I ask nervous

"5 hours." He replies.

"Set two alarms one for 5 minutes before you run out of power and one 5 minutes before I explode."

I see he dose it as we sit in the quiet room.

Molly's P.O.V

"He needs to be brought in now! We have to let them help us." Ferris says as he brings up the hero's file. I had been tasked to bring the 6 hero's (including the robot ware ever it was.) to N-tek to get Max back.

I race back to my apartment to see them all ready to go some ware. "Ware are you going?" I ask as they turn around.

"Auntie Molly wares Max? And what are you wearing?" Honey asks. As I look down I remember I'm wearing my gear.

"I need you too come with me I can fill you in come on!" I say pushing them into the N-tek car.

"Cool car." Hiro says.

"Thanks." I replied "You should know what's going on now so we can jump in and make a rescue plan right as we get there you can ask anything you want." I say

"Ware are we going?" Wasabi asked.

"We're going to in N-tek base. Before you ask N-tek is a top secret organization that works on solving the bigger problems like climate change. And lots of other things. I work there as well as Max. So did his father." I end in a quiet tone.

"What is the strange energy that my machine keeps picking up?" Hiro asks.

I look at him strangle confused for a minute before gasping "Max's turbo energy!" They look at me with interested looks as I continue. "Max inherited his father's turbo energy a very powerful type energy. That's why he has Steel to help control it."

"Who's Steel?" Gogo asked.

"Max's ultralink partner." I say

"What's an ultralink?" The robot asked.

"An alien race." I say as Fred's eyes go big.

"But why is this so rushed shouldn't we be thinking about this logically?" Wasabi asked.

"We don't have time. We know that Dread dosen't have Max and Steel together or they would have punched there way out. There's a limited time they can be apart. You know haw I told you guys about Steel helping to control Max's energy?" They nod. "They can only be separated for 8 hours before Max goes critical with Turbo energy!"

That was my cliff hanger. This took me so long to write! And please comment this is my first Max Steel fic and my first Big Hero 6 fic. It is also the longest chapter I have written. 1,198 words.


	2. plan of attack

So this is not the fastest I have ever updated, but not the slowest I did have writers block and despite contrary belief I do have a life. But I have gotten pretty nice seeming reactions to this story although I have not gotten reviews yet. Please review! Disclaimer: I have not, not will, and do not own Big hero 6 or Max Steel.

Hiro's P.O.V

I can't believe that Max is going to explode in 1 hour! We get there meet everyone and get to work. Everybody high strung and on edge. We follow Berto to the meeting room. Ware everyone was waiting for us. A man with black white hair and armor race around as he skids to a stop in front of us. "So this is our plan." He starts as Berto takes over after sliding over on his skateboard.

Max's P.O.V

"Ahh" I groan as a small amount of turbo leaks out of my chest. It was like a large pulsing fire ball surging threw my veins. It hurt like fire eliminator was hugging me on the sun on the inside with water eliminator around my head making me feel like I was breathing in water.

"I can feel your power. Just let it out. It was made to be destructive; you were made to be destructive." Dread said.

"Nice speech I'm really feeling the love." I said

"Just you wait, you know it will happen." He sat back in his chair.

Hiro's P.O.V

"Ok, the best we can figure because there is no dooms day devices. Dread is trying to make Max destroy Cooper Canyon by overloading with turbo energy." Berto said

"But wouldn't that destroy him too?" I pipe up.

"Not really, knowing Dread he has some form of protection." Kat said.

"Well we know the plan and we have 15 minutes till Max goes critical. So let's go!"

I know short but it's all I got I wrote this at Bing's Boba Tea and couldn't update it. This is all I can pull of right now but I wrote 346 word. Short and to the point. I will write a super long next chapter, ok.


	3. Finale

**I know I need to finish this so here's a step in that direction. Disclaimer: I don't own Max Steel or Big Hero 6**

 **Max's P.O.V**

"Steel, I don't feel so good." The energy burned as it coursed through me trying to find anyway out. Unfortunately, the only way for it to go was out had that was not going to happen. I was not going to harm the people of Copper Canyon, the people I swore to protect.

"Max, it's ok. Just breath." Steel's robotic voice rang out. I looked at my hands. They were shaking with turbo energy surrounding them. I tried to take deep breath and ignore it. That technique was no longer working.

"Max!" I hear a familiar voice call.

"Hiro?" I question. He was dressed armor and ran into the room his friends including Honey Lemon directly behind him.

"Are you ok?" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* An alarm sounded.

"Steel? Which alarm was that?" I wonder aloud.

"Yours."

Honey Lemon makes a move to untie me but Gogo and Wasabi hold her back.

"Wasabi, Gogo!" She gives them dirty looks.

"I was just going to go untie him." She explained.

Wasabi gave her the look at him look. Gogo just stared at her in disbelief.

"Get Steel out first." I whisper not being able to talk very well in the tense situation.

A marshmallow looking robot walked over and poked Steel.

"This robot is Steel?" It asked.

"Yes Baymax." Hiro said as Wasabi ran over and sliced through the metal bindings.

Steel flew over to me and went into my chest. All the pent-up energy vanished. It was almost painful as I felt the turbo energy get under control for the first time in hours. Hours which felt like days.

We blasted off the chains as I saw the familiar steel suit on my hands.

"We might want to stick with low energy blasts for little bit. Small blasts of turbo energy will be more powerful until we get the extra turbo energy out of our system. Our control isn't the best right now." Steel explained as I jumped around a bit. Nodding, I think of our next move.

"Dread will be here any minute we need to get out of here." I say trying to get out of the building as fast as possible.

"Too late."

I took a fighting stance Honey lemon throw as balloon thing at Dread. It stuck him in place for a few seconds before he blasted it off of himself.

"Very tricky little girl but if you think that will stop me your sorely mistaking."

He came at us and I blasted him away. "We aren't doing the plan 1A. Right?" Steel asked.

"of course not that was a one time thing and a special circumstance thing." I explain.

"What is plan 1A?" Wasabi asks nervously looking at Dread.

"We made him blow up via him absorbing to much turbo. It was the first time we defeated him so it's 1 and the first time we did it so A." I explain.

"There is no escaping now!" He says walking as a familiar green and white mech crashes threw the window.

"Prepare to have your expectations shattered! Just like that window!" Berto said through the comm.

"Get it cuz the window just got shattered and we're about to kick his butt." Berto continued.

"We got it. Now let's end this!"

Berto's robot started shooting as Dread dodged getting caught in the shoulder. Honey Lemon threw more of her sticky bombs and Gogo got up close sending punches and then skating away. Then Berto got a brilliant Idea.

"Hey, Honey Lemon can I see some of your bomb things?" She gave him one.

"Exactly what I thought Max you can charge this with your turbo energy for a devastating finishing move."

"Won't he just absorb it?" I question.

"No, do to the other chemicals Dread won't be able to absorb the blast. Gogo can you go fast enough to put them on Dread.

Gogo looked insulted on a personal level as we handed her the turbo charged bomb.

"Fast enough? Fast is practically my middle name. Of course, I can go fast enough. Just watch!" She muttered living up to her nickname and being there and back in a flash.

"What is this?" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa We cover our eyes as a bright flash and bang was heard.

****************************Time Skip*******************

"Bye Auntie Molly! Bye Max!" She says hugging the pair tightly.

"Keep fighting." Gogo says punching my arm.

"Oh Hiro! Steel fixed your energy reader and added more chemicals to read for."

"Thanks."

"Hope to see you again."

"Yeah me to."

 **Bad ending, I know but I just wanted to finish this story and get something up. It isn't long but it's something. I really wasn't feeling these two fandoms anymore but I had to get something up because I liked it** to **much to abandon it. So sorry if it's disappointing.**


End file.
